The invention relates to a sterilization tray. More particularly, the invention relates to a sterilization tray having an integral torque fixture.
Surgical instruments are advantageously supplied as modular components that can be assembled at the time of surgery to address the needs of the particular patient. Screws are typically used to attach the components to one another and wrenches are provided to tighten the screws. For example, Zimmer, Inc. sells the NexGen(copyright) Complete Knee Solution which includes the Legacy(copyright) Knee LCCK components. The tibial component of this knee includes a base plate, an articular surface, and a locking screw to secure the articular surface to the base plate. A tibial plate wrench is supplied for holding the base plate stationary while a second wrench is used to torque the locking screw.
The present invention provides an alternative to a separate wrench for holding an implant stationary while a screw is torqued into the implant. An implant sterilization tray includes an integral torquing fixture for holding the implant stationary. By incorporating the fixture into the instrument tray, a large, stable base is provided for holding the implant. The user can more readily hold the implant in a stable position with the implant resting in the case and the case resting on a table. It is then only necessary to prevent the case from sliding while the attachment screw is torqued.